1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothpaste dispenser, and more particularly to a freely standing packaging device for keeping two phases apart in a container until immediately before use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally dental creams are packaged in collapsible aluminum or laminated tubes. Rigid freely standing packages for single phase dental creams have now come into use and are now being sold in West Germany under the trademark: "Theramed" and "Anti-Belag". One packaging device so employed is disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,210,140.
Various other types of packaging using pumping means for dispensing dental cream have been devised. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,858 to Bosa there is disclosed a positive acting assembly for use in a pump type dispenser. Various types of dispensers for dispensing two phase products have also been devised such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,731 to Marraffino, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,782 to Sethieq.
The prior art fails to provide for a simple, aesthetically pleasing, free standing toothpaste dispenser that employs a container having a pair of separate compartments which uses an air pump input to simultaneously discharge two separate phases of dental cream to a nozzle for mixing only at the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,766, Biehl, et al discloses a pressurized intermediate cavity. Ermech, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,330, contemplates using a container over an apertured disc. Moskovitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,104, employs a membrane, while Farrar et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,931, and Visceglia et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,003, both discloses two phase dispensers.